I Love You, Daddy
by Christopher Halliwell
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell turned evil trying to keep his family safe, but his husband now hates him and now their very young son seems to think that it's up to him to get his parents back together.


**Cast:**

Wyatt Halliwell...Wes Ramsey

Jacob Dyllan-Halliwell...Jared Padalecki

Christopher Halliwell...Zachary Dylan Smith and Drew Fuller

Piper Halliwell...Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell...Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews...Rose McGowan

Leo Wyatt...Brian Krause

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell...Jason and Kristopher Simmons

**I Love You, Daddy. **

_"I love you Jake." A handsome blonde whispered against another male's lips and the male in question smiled and kissed him. _

_"I love you too Wy," Jake said as he gently grabbed the elder male's hands and pulled him further into the small apartment and the blonde raised an eyebrow. "My, uh, parents are, um, out of town." _

_"Really? That's, um, interesting." Wyatt said with a slightly smirk on his lips as he was led back to Jake's room. _

_"Yeah, they'll be back next week sometime..." Jake trailed off as he finally reached his room and let Wyatt go in before him before he shut the door and sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. The Halliwell raised an eyebrow but nonetheless he walked over and took the seat next to his boyfriend. "So, we're all alone..." _

_"Jacob Dyllan, what exactly are you suggesting?" Wyatt asked with a playful smirk on his lips. _

_"You know exactly what I'm suggesting Wyatt Halliwell." Jake returned before he brushed their lips against each other and Wyatt deepened the kiss as his hands drifted to Jake's hips. After a couple minutes of making out Jake slowly pushed Wyatt back on the bed before he rolled them over so Wyatt was rested on top of him, right between his thighs. _

_"You sure about this baby?" Wyatt asked as he pulled back and Jake nodded. _

_"I love you Wyatt, I definitely want you to be my first," Jake said firmly and Wyatt smiled and attached their lips together once more before quickly pulling back and pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion. "You've done this before haven't you?" _

_"Once or twice." The 17-year-old replied and the 16-year-old below him only nodded and joining their lips in a passionate kiss. _

_x-x _

_"He's so beautiful." Jake whispered softly as he looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms and Wyatt only nodded with a soft smile as he stared at his gorgeous child. When he was younger he never quite understood why all parents thought their child was cuter than the others but now that he had a son he understood perfectly. _

_"I can't believe he slept through his own birth." Wyatt chuckled since the two were freaking out when their son was born, still and quiet, but they were reassured that he was perfectly healthy and fine...he was only asleep and heaven forbid he was awake for the first seconds of his life. _

_"I know," Jake said as he gently caressed the soft cheek of his newborn. "What do you want to name him?" _

_"...Christopher." _

_x-x _

_"Are you the parents of Christopher Halliwell?" _

_Instantly Wyatt and Jake nodded and stood up so they could talk to the doctor about their son who was only two weeks old and back into the hospital for the third time, no one knew what was wrong with him and Wyatt couldn't heal him. He was terrified. _

_"Do you know what's wrong?" Jake asked with red puffy eyes. _

_"He has a tumor, two to be exact. One in his left lung and one in his brain," The doctor said and Jake almost collapsed if it weren't for Wyatt's strong arms holding him up. "We need to operate immediately for any chance of his survival." _

_"Will he be ok...? I mean, if he makes it, will he be ok?" Wyatt asked as he blinked back tears and the doctor sighed softly. _

_"I don't know, the tumor in his brain is in a very critical area and we just can't be sure. He may suffer from asthma from the one in his lungs but you can never be sure." _

_"Ok," Wyatt said as he nodded. "Do the operation." _

_The doctor nodded giving them a semi pitiful look before walking away and Jake promptly burst into tears as he buried his face in his husband's neck and Wyatt let a couple tears of his own stream down his cheeks. _

_x-x _

_Wyatt stood stiffly as he stared at three black coffins. His cousins were sobbing around him for the loses of their mothers and Wyatt hadn't shed a single tear for the death of his mother, worrying everyone around him, especially his husband, who had started to become a little scared of him. _

_He wasn't the same. He lost his temper over every little thing, he was constantly gone, he never spent any time with his family, he never said 'I love you' anymore, and he didn't seem to care about Chris. It was as if the one-year-old could disappear and Wyatt wouldn't even lift a finger to find him. He felt like he didn't even know Wyatt anymore. _

_The 20-year-old shifted the small sleeping infant in his arms and looked at his husband and cold blue eyes looked back at him. Jake almost instantly looked away before he slowly turned and started to walk back to their car and he heard footsteps behind him, he knew it was his husband. Jake opened the door to the backseat and put Chris in his car seat, buckling him in, before he got in the driver's seat and looked over at Wyatt who was blankly staring out the windshield. _

_"Jake..." Wyatt whispered. "You'll always love me, right?" _

_"Of course I will, baby." Jake said as he lightly held onto Wyatt's hand as Wyatt swallowed. _

_"Even if I do something really bad?" Wyatt whispered and worry blossomed in Jake's chest and he tightened his grip on Wyatt's hand. _

_"What do you mean honey?" he asked and Wyatt remained silent and slowly moved his head from side to side as he squeezed his beautiful blue eyes shut and a single tear rolled down his cheek and Jake scooted over further and wrapped his arms around him but Wyatt remained stiff and unmoving. _

_x-x _

_Wyatt was propped up on his elbow as he studied his husband's features, lightly caressing his long brown hair. He desperately didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. He had to do it to keep his family safe and out of harm's way. It was just so hard though. _

_He placed a soft kiss on Jake's forehead before he pushed himself out of the bed and slipped on his boxers and put on a clean pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeve gray t-shirt before slipping on a black jacket and his tennis shoes. Wyatt glanced back at his sleeping lover before slipping out of the room as he walked down the hallway to his son's room. _

_Even though Jake didn't know he always snuck into Chris's nursery at night. Every night. He would watch him and sometimes hold him but he never let Jake find out because he was slightly embarrassed about it. Chris always woke up when he entered the room and he would gurgle happily and wave his chubby arms for his daddy to pick him up. _

_Tonight wasn't different from any other night. Wyatt walked over to the crib and reached in, lightly touching his son's soft dirty blonde hair as Chris gripped onto his fingers. The elder Halliwell swallowed before placing a kiss on his son's cheek and he then stepped away from the crib and listened to his son's distressed whimpers but did nothing. _

_A moment later he disappeared in a flurry of bright blue and white orbs and appeared in the underworld, surrounded by demons. He stood there silently with his head tilted down in shame and anger; he hated to think that demons had finally fooled the Twice-Blessed. He couldn't stand it. _

_"Do it." He whispered with closed eyes so he missed the demon in dark red robes nod and pick up a thick black book and the others get on their knees to bow down as Wyatt made fists at his side. _

_'Jake and Chris...Jake and Chris...Jake and Chris...' was the only thought running through the blonde's mind as pain started to course through his body as black smoke flew into him and he fell to his knees as the demon's chanting got louder and louder until the pain suddenly cleared and he was filled with relief. 'I'm sorry baby.' _

_To Be Continued... _

_I do not own Charmed and that goes for the rest of the story._


End file.
